Bedtime
by FansofCenaton
Summary: One-Shot CodyRhodes/OC She fell in love with him, and he broke up with her. Read this short oneshot as she copes with him


One-Shot Cody Rhodes/OC

Summary: She had him they were in love; everything she wanted in a guy was him. Then he went and left her all alone and she didn't know what to do. She was now alone.

Characters; Cody Rhodes, Reema, Erin, Kandy,

Rating: T

Song: Usher- Bedtime

_**Craving your body all through the night**_

_**Feels like I'm going through withdrawals**_

_**I want to hold you**_

_**I want you inside these arms **_

__"You told me you loved me you told me you would never let go and then you went and told me goodbye and now I sit here all alone", she cried over the phone. "I do love you, I just don't know what I want in my life, I'm still young Reema and so are you, you've been through it before and I just am not ready", he said. Tears started falling down her eyes even more. "You're throwing away 2 years Cody 2 years", she collapsed into her pillow throwing her phone. This was the third time her heart has been broken, the first was when she was married to someone she thought she could trust but didn't work out the way she wanted. Then her best friend since they were kids passed away.

Then came Cody Runnels the man who has helped her since her divorce since the death of her best friend and they fell in love, it was a dream come true. Every day they would talk on the phone hours and hours and she knew he was working hard working for the WWE, but he always had time for her, then one day he decided to call it quits saying they were too young. She was 25 he was 27 young they were but in love. Why couldn't he see that? She looked up and saw a picture of them two on her bedside she picked up the picture and looked at it. They were lying in bed and Cody decided to take a picture he had his arms around her as she had her head on his chest.

_**I'm dying to taste you I can't deny**_

_**Can't get it out of my mind**_

_**Please let me hold you**_

_**Cause I need your lovin tonight**_

"Reema, Reema are you up here girl", Erin yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Kandy was also with her and they went searching around and didn't find her. "I'm up here", she started wiping her tears away so they wouldn't notice. "Girl what the hell you doing up here", Erin asked. She shook her head and cleaned herself up. "Nothing, I was just fixing the bed just got off the phone with Cody", she teared up again. "Oh no what happened"? Kandy asked seeing her phone on the ground. "He broke up with me he put it as we are too young and lets be friends", She threw herself onto the pillow again and started crying.

"I know your ass isn't crying that man deserves no tears" Kandy said trying to pick Reema up out of the pillow. "But two years for nothing down the drain he freaking changed me how does he throw it all away", she said lying back down. Her phone started ringing she looked at it. "Who is it", Kandy asked. "Cody", she replied. 'Don't answer", Erin said grabbing the phone and putting it on the table.

_**Whenever I'm near you**_

_**My love just comes down**_

_**Whenever I see you**_

_**I just want you around**_

_**Cause I want to feel you**_

_**All through the day and the night**_

_**Whenever I'm near you**_

_**It feels like bedtime**_

__**Flashback**

They were lying in bed holding hands and they were chit chatting about everything they had and how happy they are. "Reema I owe you a lot do you know that", Cody looked at her smiling. She smiled back. "I think I owe you more Cody, I mean without you everything was all down and I was in that hell life, then you came along and we became good friends and you helped me realize why I'm still here", she said kissing him. He stopped. "I love you", he whispered. She stood aback, it was the first they he has said anything like that it surprised her. "Reema, did you hear me", he asked. She just nodded her head. "I love you too", she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer their foreheads touching. "I want this to be forever", she closed her eyes.

**End of Flashback**

_**Constantly thinking of things to do**_

_**Places where we can make love **_

_**I want to freak you**_

_**I'll freak you wherever you want**_

She sat up on the bed not moving all day since her friends have left, they kept calling her to check on her she said yes but lying. How could she be okay? The man she fell in love with, the man she cared for dumped her not even in person on the phone. She lied on the pillow and stared at her phone. Should she call him, Should she leave his house, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to give up, he was basically her life, and she had nothing but him. She closed her eyes dreaming of when they made love their first time.

_**Caressing you so nice and slow**_

_**Oh how I want you **_

_**Girl there's something I want you to know**_

She got out of bed for the first time that day and she went into their closet tears started falling down her eyes. "How dare he how fucking dare he", she screamed grabbing his things and throwing it all over the floor "You hate me, you used me", she threw the box on top of the bed. She started ripping through the pictures; tears were falling down her eyes even more than before. "I loved you Cody", she cried. She stopped when she saw a box, a box she never seen before. She crawled over and opened it to reveal a letter written to Cody from her best friend.

Dear Cody,

Hey man look at you hell look at me I want you to know man I'm sorry this is a goodbye it hurts so much feeling like this. The doctors already said I wouldn't make it, hell I knew I wouldn't the drunk driver hit me and he hit me good. This is my last time I get to speak to someone so it might as well be you my best friend right? I need you to do me a favor, I want you to take care of my girl, Reema, and she is the world.

She lights up my life, if I wasn't dying I swear I would have married her in an instant. I want you to love her like I did. I want you be there every second her life, I want you protect her like I did. I want you to be the best man; I want you to make her love you like I did. I want yall to be together. She needs someone like you in her life, a Dashing as you would say. Take good care of her.

So as I write this I'm giving you this ring that I will hand to my parents that I was going to give to her but you know I'm going away. Tell her, Tell her I love her, Tell her I miss her, tell her I will never forget her, give her this when it's time, when you fall in love, when you want to spend the rest of your life with her. TAKE CARE OF HER!

Sincerley,

Aaron

"Reema", She looked up and there he stood looking at her. He dropped his bag and went to her and got on his knees. "Don't you dare", she cried. "Please", tears welled up in his eyes. "You hurt me dammit, and you promised him", showing him the letter. "You found it, you were never supposed to read that", he said. "Well I did Cody and you broke your promise", she said.

_**Do you get lonely**_

_**(I get so lonely)**_

_**Thinking about me**_

_**(Thinking about me)**_

_**Am I the only**_

_**(girl I think of or dream at all)**_

_**Are you into, out your mind for me? Say you can't go**_

_**(Girl I need you and I want you girl I need you I need you)**_

__"I'm sorry" he put his head down then he looked up. "I'm sorry Aaron I did I broke your promise I just didn't think she was right for me I've done wrong, I think she can do better than me I don't know anymore", he just let it all fall down at this time. He put his hands in his face and shook his head in shame. She watched him as he broke down. She walked up on got on her knees and held him tight. "Cody Runnels you are a great man, you did everything right to me not once did you ever do me wrong", she cried. "I love you", she said again. "You helped me through everything in my life, I almost gave up on everything and then you entered my life. Aaron sent you to me."

"I love you Reema I do, I just thought I was doing something wrong, I thought you can do better", he said. She shook her head. " I want you Cody and only you", she kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled and pulled a box. "Since you read the part in the letter haha this is the perfect time then, You are my world, when I met you I knew I would fall in love with you, Aaron is right you did light up his life as you light up mine. I want to be your husband and I want you as my wife now for that to happen there is one question he opened up the box to reveal a diamond 12k ring engraved with Love Forever. She nodded her head and kissed him on the lips. He took the ring out of the box as she held out her left hand and he slipped it on. "I LOVE YOU", she whispered in his ear. "I love you" he said.

_**Whenever I'm near you**_

_**My love just comes down**_

_**Whenever I see you**_

_**I just want you around**_

_**Cause I want to feel you**_

_**All through the day and night**_

_**Whenever I'm near you**_

_**It feels like bedtime **_

_**IT FEELS LIKE BEDTIME**_

_**END!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! I tried trying to get it back! HOPE YALL LIKED IT! **_


End file.
